


Locked In A Room Alone Together

by Sara1991



Series: Locked In A Room [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Everyone thinks she’s stuck up; but in all actuality, she’s painfully shy. Everyone thinks he’s a delinquent player; but really, he just wants real love. They’re both in their final year of high school…after both being held back. She was always very sick and was held back because of that. He usually slacked off and was held back twice because of that.All of that changed when the two met two years ago…in what is a normal students’ second year of school. They both instantly felt something for each other; they fell in love…but neither of them can tell each other how they feel because between them being 2 ½ years younger than each other; they also are two very different people.But what happens when their friends lock them in a room together for an entire weekend? How will they handle all of that? Will they tell each other how they feel…or will things just spiral out of control?PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE CHARACTERS & STORY I CREATE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Locked**

**In A**

**Room Alone**

**Together:**

**Tokyo Mew Mew!**

* * *

** Main Characters: **

  * Ryou-19
  * Momo-17



** Secondary Characters: **

  1. Ichigo
  2. Kish
  3. Keiichiro
  4. Zakuro
  5. Lettuce
  6. Pie
  7. Berry
  8. Tasuku



* * *

It was late Friday afternoon and both Ryou Shirogane and Momo Koy were asleep in a locked room.

Their friends had taken it upon themselves to knock them out and lock them in a room together to try to get them to confess to each other how they felt.

** Flashback: Two Days Ago: **

“So you all know the plan right?” Ichigo asked seriously; she was the one in charge of this little plan…seeing as she is Ryou’s Momo’s best friend; and she knows how much Ryou means to Momo.

“Yes.” The others said at once.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Momo has so many health issues…” Lettuce said softly.

“She does have a point Ichigo.” Berry said calmly.

“What are you guys up to?” Keiichiro, Zakuro and Pie asked walking in.

“Oh, good job at keeping an eye out for people!” Ichigo exclaimed at Tasuku.

“Hey, at least it wasn’t your parents.” Tasuku shot back.

They were all at Ichigo’s house in her room…and since there were boys there, she wasn’t allowed to have the door shut.

“Again…what are you all up to?” Keiichiro asked again.

“Especially something you don’t want your parents or best friends to know about?” Zakuro asked seriously.

“Nothing!” Ichigo said quickly…too quickly.

“Kish?” Pie asked seriously, looking at his younger brother?

“Don’t say anything…” Ichigo warned.

“Fine then. I guess we’ll just go find not only Ryou and Momo and tell them you’re up to something; but we’ll also go find your parents.” Pie said seriously as he, Keiichiro and Zakuro started to head out.

“Wait!” Kish called.

“Kish, don’t.” Ichigo started.

“We have to. Pie’s serious; he’ll tell everyone he said he’s going to tell. He’s not bluffing; I know when he’s bluffing.” Kish said seriously.

“Fine…Kish, go keep watch at least. We want to lock Ryou and Momo in one of the rooms at Lettuce’s family’s hotel to try to get them to confess to each other how they feel. They both really like each other; they just can’t seem to admit it. The hotel’s closed down for the weekend while Lettuce’s parents go on their honeymoon and her older brother is away for something or other. As long as they’re out by…what was it again?” Ichigo asked looking at Lettuce.

“Anytime Sunday night; it really doesn’t matter. Mom and dad don’t care if I have friends over as long as nothing gets destroyed and everything is cleaned up before the guests come back.” Lettuce said simply.

“See? We just need to get them into the room we have picked out.” Ichigo explained.

“Why didn’t you come to us; we would’ve helped you. We want to see them together just as much as you guys do.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Really?” Ichigo, Lettuce and Berry asked shocked.

“See; we told you they would help!” Kish and Tasuku exclaimed annoyed.

“Shhh!” Ichigo hissed.

“So…what’s the plan?” Keiichiro asked looking back at the door.

“Well…someone needs to knock Ryou out and get him to room 232 on the second floor of the hotel…we just haven’t quite figured that one out yet; none of us are strong enough to knock him out. And as for Momo…” Ichigo started but stopped when Kish ran on over indicating someone was coming.

“What about Momo?” Ryou asked right away; that’s all he seemed to have heard.

“Her birthday was two weeks ago and she was sick; so we couldn’t do anything for her. We were thinking about having some kind of party for her to make up for it.” Berry said calmly.

“Oh…ok.” Ryou said squinting a little like he didn’t believe her.

“What are you doing here anyways? How did you get in here?” Ichigo asked annoyed.

“I just came to get Berry and Tasuku; I’m their ride home. Pie is here to get Lettuce. Your mother let me in and your dad’s on his way up if the guys aren’t out of here soon.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Ok…” The guys all said before heading out.

“Well, I guess I should head out…I’m sure mom’s waiting for me to come home anyways. See you later.” Kish said heading out, before quickly pecking Ichigo on the lips.

“Keiichiro?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Yeah, I’ll bake whatever you want. Why don’t we give Berry a few more minutes?” Keiichiro said heading out with Ryou and Tasuku while Zakuro stayed behind.

“Fine…” Ryou mumbled as they headed out.

“Do you want me to come back in a little bit as well?” Pie asked looking at Lettuce.

“Yeah, give me fifteen minutes please.” Lettuce said with a soft smile.

“Ok; I’ll just be outside. Come out when you’re ready.” Pie said heading out.

“K.” Lettuce said blushing.

After they were sure they were gone Ichigo shut her door and sat back down.

“Like I said…with Momo, someone needs to slip her some sleeping pills or something.” Ichigo said simply.

“I don’t think she can take sleeping pills…she’s already on so much with her blood sugar, blood pressure, anxiety, breathing and PTSD problems.” Lettuce said calmly.

Speaking of which; should really even be doing this? What are we going to do if she needs her medication; or something happens because she doesn’t have her meds?” Lettuce asked worried.

“I can get her medications; I know where she lives.” Zakuro said calmly.

“What about her parents?” Ichigo asked right away.

“She lives alone with a few cats. She ran away from her abusive family about a year ago. As long as there’s a refrigerator to store certain medications in; it should all be good.” Zakuro explained.

“Oh…ok. Well then it’s settled; Zakuro will get the medications. There are two refrigerators in the room aren’t there?” Ichigo asked right away.

“Yes, there’s one for Ryou and one for Momo; because they are small and Ryou and Momo like different things.” Lettuce answered, still pensive about all of this.

“It’ll all be fine; we just need to figure out how to knock them out long enough to get them in the room without struggle.” Ichigo said thinking.

“I still don’t understand why we just can’t lead them into the room by saying they got a free weekend or something…” Berry sighed frustrated.

“Ryou is stubborn and wouldn’t go for that…” Ichigo said looking at Berry.

“And Momo is too modest or whatever; I’ve asked her a few times and she just started to babble and denies it.” Lettuce explained.

“Let Keiichiro and I handle getting them to the room; I’ve got a plan.” Zakuro said calmly, with an eerie smile.

The younger girls knew better then to ask her what she had planned; they just decided to go along with whatever she had planned.

** Two Days Later: Earlier: **

It was just about the end of the school day when Ichigo, Berry and Lettuce found Momo resting in the nurses office; one of the mean girls had thrown a basketball directly at her head, knocking her out for an hour or so.

Ryou had decided to skip his last three classes to take Keiichiro up on an offer to hang out at the brand new library…something they don’t get to do that often.

** With Ryou & Keiichiro: **

“So…how are you doing today?” Keiichiro asked while reading.

“I’m ok I guess…” Ryou said absentmindedly.

“Can’t stop thinking about Momo?” Keiichiro asked in a cheeky tone.

“Shut up!” Ryou exclaimed as quietly as he could, embarrassed, turning red.

“Oh come on Ryou…I know you like her. Why don’t you just tell her already?” Keiichiro asked, looking directly at him.

“Because…she’s…different. I don’t think she’d go for someone like me.” Ryou said looking up as he leaned back.

“And what does that mean? Someone like you?” Keiichiro asked annoyed.

“You know…a guy who spends most of his time reading or doing research. And she’s very shy, quiet and…innocent.” Ryou said sadly.

“You’re not a bad guy. So you’ve had sex with a few different girls before. It doesn’t make you a bad guy.” Keiichiro said seriously.

“I know that…” Ryou said standing up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Keiichiro asked immediately standing up.

“I’m going home. I think I need to just lie down and relax for a bit.” Ryou said as he started walking out.

“Wait!” Keiichiro called back before quickly running up behind him.

‘This is it; it’s now or never.’ Keiichiro thought to himself as he got Ryou to turn around, only to spray him in the face with something, knocking him out.

“Wha--?” Ryou started but was then knocked out by Keiichiro.

Keiichiro then got Ryou to the backseat of his car and drove him to the empty hotel belonging to Lettuce.

** With the Girls: **

“Hey, are you ok?” Lettuce asked concerned.

“Yeah…I’m ok. I feel a lot better now. The nurse gave me some ice and just had me lie here…but I wasn’t allowed to fall asleep for about half an hour because I had a concussion.” Momo said softly.

“That damn bitch…wait until I get my hands on her…” Ichigo growled pissed off.

“It’s ok really. I’m sure it was an accident.” Momo said softly; she always tried to see the good in everyone.

“Momo…that was no accident…” Ichigo started.

“It doesn’t matter anyways; Mint’s been suspended for a week or so.” Berry said interrupting Ichigo.

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Momo said softly.

“Don’t be sorry; she’s the one who pelted you with a basketball…” Ichigo said annoyed.

“So, are you coming back to class?” Lettuce asked looking at Momo.

“Oh, no…the principal called Zakuro a little bit ago; she said she was going to pick me up and take me home.” Momo said softly with a smile.

“And here I am. Your teacher told me where your locker was and I got your things; I hope you don’t mind.” Zakuro said with a smile, holding Momo’s backpack and such.

“Oh, that’s fine.” Momo said standing up.

“Thanks for worrying; but I’m ok.” Momo said with a smile.

“Ok, let’s get you home.” Zakuro said with a smile while looking back at the girls, who smiled back.

Once in the car, Zakuro started driving.

“Hey, where are we going? My house is that way.” Momo said confused.

“I just need to stop somewhere first.” Zakuro said calmly as she continued to drive.

“Ok.” Momo said softly.

After a few minutes Zakuro pulled into an abandoned drive way, saying something was wrong with the car.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Zakuro came back, but Momo didn’t recognize her as she was wearing a black ski mask.

“Zakuro? Where’s Zakuro; what did you do to her?!” Momo asked panicked as she got out of the car and backed away.

Zakuro didn’t say anything; she just kept walking towards Momo.

“Help! Somebody help me!” Momo cried as she turned to start running.

However, as soon as she turned Zakuro came up behind and grabbed her, placing a cloth with a little bit, but just enough chloroform in it over Momo’s mouth and nose.

Momo was out cold within seconds.

“I’m sorry about this…” Zakuro said as she placed Momo back in the car.

** Current Time:  **

Ryou and Momo had been placed in one of the safest rooms in the hotel, in the same bed.

The hotel had eight floors and each floor had two rooms that were built to withstand anything; they had no windows and the doors locked from both the inside and out. When locked from the outside, the people inside could not get out. When locked from the inside, people could not get in.

Ryou was now slowly starting to wake up…very confused…

Momo has long magenta colored hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

** Day One: **

“Wh-what the hell?” Ryou asked looking around before noticing that he wasn’t alone; Momo was lying unconscious next to him.

“Momo? Momo! Oh my god; are you alright? Wake up!” Ryou exclaimed as he gently shook her to try to wake her up.

“Mmmm…” Momo moaned, not waking up.

“At least you’re alive…” Ryou sighed in relief looking at her pale face.

After a few minutes Ryou stood up and looked around; he noticed that there were no windows and the steel door was locked. There were two fridges with their names on them, one bathroom, one bed, one couch, two chairs, a small oven/stove and a microwave.

“Mmmm…Ry-Ryou?” Momo asked waking up.

“Hey…” Ryou said concerned.

“Where are we? What happened?” Momo asked a little groggily.

“I’m not sure…to both questions. Last I remember, I was at the library with Keiichiro and then…I went to leave and he tried to get my attention. And then everything went black. What about you? What do you remember?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I remember leaving school early because Mint threw a ball at my head. I mean first I went to the nurses’ office and laid down for a little bit…but then Zakuro came to get me and take me home; but she went a different way. She said there was something she needed to do…but then the car was acting funny. When she pulled over to get out she disappeared…and then someone else in a ski mask came back…and then nothing.” Momo explained as best a she could.

After her explanation, something clicked in Ryou’s head.

‘Those sons of bitches! Seriously?’ Ryou thought to himself, pissed off.

“Hey, what’s this?” Momo asked when she felt a piece of paper under her hand.

“Here, let me see.” Ryou said taking the paper from her.

**Dear Ryou & Momo,**

_We all thought & agreed that you two needed to take a break & relax._

_So we did the only thing we could think of & got you both in a room at Lettuce’s family’s hotel._

_Yes, you two are in one of the protected sealed rooms; so there’s no leaving._

_You may have noticed that there are two refrigerators. That’s because you two both have different tastes in food. There is enough food for the weekend._

_The fridge with your name on it will have the food & drinks you like in them. Also, Momo’s medications are all in or on her fridge._

_You’ll also notice that there are at least two other doors on the side of the kitchen like area. One of them leads to a game room while the other leads to a room with a hot tub in it. So, you two should have stuff to do other than just watching television._

_We have packed you two enough clothes, towels, bathroom stuff & any personal stuff you may need for the weekend as well._

_So have fun & don’t forget to admit some secrets._

**Ichigo, Lettuce,**

**Zakuro, Berry,**

**Kish, Keiichiro**

**Pie & Tasuku**

_P.S. Momo’s cats are very well taken care of; they will be fed & watered & their litter boxes will be cared for while she is away._

_So, don’t worry about that._

Ryou read the letter out loud and then to himself. He knew what this was; he also knew it was more than a weekend just to relax…just as he figured earlier.

“What are we going to? I have homework to do; I don’t have time to relax! And my cats…they won’t eat when I’m not there!” Momo cried having a panic attack.

“Hey, relax…I’m sure everything will be fine; I’m sure your cats will be fine. Your backpack’s right here; you can still do your homework. Your medication is all here; everything will be alright. And once they let us out on Sunday I’ll deal with them. Ok?” ‘At least I hope its Sunday that we’re let out.’ Ryou asked as calmly as he could and then thought to himself.

“Ok…but where are we supposed to sleep; there’s only one bed.” Momo answered softly as she placed her hands over her chest.

“That’s easy; you can have the bed and I’ll take the couch.” Ryou explained.

“But…isn’t that bad for your back? My dad…when he was alive used to say how when he and mom got into fights he’d have to sleep on the couch for days and his back would be severely messed up.” Momo said softly, looking at Ryou with her large innocent eyes.

“I’ll be fine; it’s only two nights.” Ryou said calmly.

“But… Ok, what if I take the bed one night and the couch the next?” Momo suggested.

“No. I know a lot about your health issues and such; I know that you wouldn’t be able to hand the couch…not even for one night. I’ll be fine.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…” Momo said defeated.

So for the rest of the next few hours Momo worked on her history, creative writing, mythology, English, world literature, art, math, physics, biology and chemistry homework.

The school that they went to started at seven in the morning and went until four in the afternoon and each class was only half an hour with an hour lunch. You are given five minutes to get to your next class and use the bathroom if needed. Because classes (asides from physical education) are only half an hour there are a total of twelve classes. If physical education was required to have no less than forty-five minutes there would probably be more classes.

The school is two floors, but the lower classmen (first & second years) are on the second floor and the upper classmen (third & fourth years) are on the first floor. All the offices, lunch area, art room and gymnasiums are all on the first floor though.

There is however one class that is forty-five minutes and that’s physical education. Physical education happens opposite the two lunch times. By the way, there are four gymnasiums…so gym classes get a little hectic…to say the least.

**Class Schedule**  
  
---  
  
**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**  
  
7:00

| 

Breakfast

| 

10:15

| 

5

| 

1:40

| 

9  
  
8:00

| 

1

| 

10:50

| 

6

| 

2:15

| 

10  
  
8:35

| 

2

| 

11:25

| 

7 Phy.Ed/Lunch 1

| 

2:50

| 

11  
  
9:05

| 

3

| 

12:35

| 

7 Phy.Ed/Lunch 2

| 

3:25

| 

12  
  
9:40

| 

4

| 

1:05

| 

8

| 

3:55

| 

End of the day announcements  
  
Ryou had also decided to do his homework as well…and then he helped Momo with her math, chemistry, biology and physics; she apparently really struggled with those subjects.

“Do you have your class schedule for both semesters on you by any chance?” Ryou asked calmly; it was only the middle of first semester and he could only imagine what her second semester would like.

“Yes…” Momo answered softly.

“Can I see them?” Ryou asked again.

“Sure…” Momo answered as she dug through her bag and found what he was asking for.

**Momo’s Class Schedule SM. 1**  
  
---  
  
**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**  
  
7:00

| 

Breakfast

| 

10:15

| 

Mythology

| 

1:40

| 

Math  
  
8:00

| 

English III

| 

10:50

| 

Study Hall

| 

2:15

| 

Chemistry  
  
8:35

| 

History

| 

11:25

| 

Phy.Ed 1

| 

2:50

| 

Woodwork 1  
  
9:05

| 

Pottery

| 

12:35

| 

Lunch 2

| 

3:25

| 

Study Hall  
  
9:40

| 

Creative Writing

| 

1:05

| 

World Literature

| 

3:55

| 

End of the day announcements  
  
**Momo’s Class Schedule SM. 2.**  
  
**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**  
  
7:00

| 

Breakfast

| 

10:15

| 

Drawing/Painting

| 

1:40

| 

Math  
  
8:00

| 

English III

| 

10:50

| 

Woodwork 2

| 

2:15

| 

Chemistry  
  
8:35

| 

History

| 

11:25

| 

Phy.Ed. 1

| 

2:50

| 

Study Hall  
  
9:05

| 

Parenting

| 

12:35

| 

Lunch 2

| 

3:25

| 

Study Hall  
  
9:40

| 

Advanced Pottery

| 

1:05

| 

Independent Pottery

| 

3:55

| 

End of the day announcements  
  
“Can I see your schedules?” Momo asked softly as she watched Ryou look over her schedules.

“Oh sure.” Ryou said pulling his schedules out of his jean’s pocket.

**Ryou’s Class Schedule SM. 1**  
  
---  
  
**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**  
  
7:00

| 

Breakfast

| 

10:15

| 

Mythology

| 

1:40

| 

Calculus  
  
8:00

| 

English III

| 

10:50

| 

Consumer Econ.

| 

2:15

| 

Decoding  
  
8:35

| 

History

| 

11:25

| 

Phy.Ed 1

| 

2:50

| 

Woodwork 1  
  
9:05

| 

Study Hall

| 

12:35

| 

Lunch 2

| 

3:25

| 

Study Hall  
  
9:40

| 

Advanced Chemistry II

| 

1:05

| 

Advanced Physics II

| 

3:55

| 

End of the day announcements  
  
**Ryou’s Class Schedule SM. 2.**  
  
**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Class**  
  
7:00

| 

Breakfast

| 

10:15

| 

World Literature

| 

1:40

| 

Calculus  
  
8:00

| 

English III

| 

10:50

| 

Woodwork 2

| 

2:15

| 

Website Design  
  
8:35

| 

History

| 

11:25

| 

Phy.Ed. 1

| 

2:50

| 

Study Hall  
  
9:05

| 

Study Hall

| 

12:35

| 

Lunch 2

| 

3:25

| 

Study Hall  
  
9:40

| 

Advanced Chemistry II

| 

1:05

| 

Advanced Physics II

| 

3:55

| 

End of the day announcements  
  
“Wow…” Momo said in amazement.

“What is it?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Oh…I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Momo said embarrassed.

“Oh…ok. Are you alright?” Ryou asked again.

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just surprised at how many classes we have together; I never see you in any of them…” Momo said softly, hoping she didn’t offend him.

“Well…to be honest…I haven’t really seen you in class either. Do you sit in front?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes…” Momo said quietly.

“That makes since; I sit in the back. It looks like we have some classes together next semester as well.” Ryou said calmly.

“Yes. You must be really smart to have all these advanced classes. But…why did you get held back…twice?” Momo asked softly.

“At the time, I didn’t care; I thought I was just too smart for school. But then my mom got sick. Before she died she begged and pleaded with me to go back to school, graduate and get a diploma. So for her, I did. So here I am.” Ryou sighed.

“Oh…I’m sorry. What about your dad?” Momo asked softly.

“We don’t talk. After mom died he started to drink more, quit his job and we just started fighting more…more than normal; so I moved out and got my own place.” Ryou explained.

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Momo said sadly.

“It’s fine. But hey, now it’s your turn.” Ryou said confusing Momo.

“Huh?” Momo asked confused.

“What about your parents? You were worried about your cats? Won’t they take care of them?” Ryou asked causing Momo to look down.

“Oh umm…no; I live alone also. I rent an apartment on the east side; it’s all I could afford after my grandma died; she left me all her money in her will. It was a lot; enough to by a home…but I’m too young to buy my own house. I suppose I could’ve rented a nicer place…but I needed to make sure I had money for not only rent each month, but also food and such. I know I’ll have to get a job soon…” Momo said babbling on and on.

“What about your parents?” Ryou asked confused.

“I ran away after my grandma died. My parents…they weren’t very nice to me. Well…my dad; he died when I was three or four and my mom remarried after that. Umm…” Momo started explaining, becoming red in the face.

“My mom started drinking heavily and doing drugs like meth, heroin and a few others that I can’t really remember. But anyways…she would pass out after awhile. And that’s when he would sneak into my bedroom…that, and late at night. He used to touch me all over and such. I’d tell my; but she never believed me. She always called me a lying slut and then would proceed to beat me…along with him. And then he would get really angry with me and then the next time he would touch me it was always worse…more rough. I couldn’t tell the police because his brother was a cop. So…I just ran away one day last year and never looked back. From what I understand, my brother told me they were both arrested for something…but I don’t remember what. Oh, and I don’t know how…but I’m still a virgin; he never actually put his thing inside of me.” Momo said very embarrassed at the end.

“Geeze…I’m sorry.” Ryou said as calmly as he could; but on the inside he was seething. He may not have told her how he felt; and he may never…but she was the girl he loved and would always love.

“It’s ok; it’s all in the past. I just want to move forward with my life. I want to be able to lose my virginity to the right person…” Momo said looking directly into Ryou’s eyes without meaning to, catching his attention right away.

“Momo?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes?” Momo asked softly.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just gently placed his hand on her cheek.

“Ry-Ryou?” Momo asked softly, confused. This was the man that she had a major crush on; she has since the first time she seen him a year ago.

Ryou had all the answers he needed just by looking in her eyes.

“How do you feel about me? Do you like or have feelings for me?” Ryou asked seriously, keeping his hand on her cheek causing her to blush like crazy…


	3. Chapter 3

“Wh-what?” Momo asked, only slightly confused.

“How do you feel about me?” Ryou asked again; he had seen something in her eyes when she looked at him.

“Well…uh…umm…I-I…” Momo stuttered out, embarrassed, looking down while fiddling with her fingers.

“Momo…” Ryou started.

“I really like you!” Momo exclaimed very red in the face before getting up to run to one of the bathrooms or something.

Meanwhile, Ryou sat there shocked; he wasn’t sure what to think…so his mind went blank.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Ryou finally managed to get up and walked over to the bathroom Momo ran to.

When he got there, he heard her crying; he just sighed as he knocked on the door.

“Momo…are you ok?” Ryou asked, mentally slapping his head.

“I-I’m ok…I-I’m sorry.” Momo stuttered through the door.

“For what; for how you feel? Well don’t… Momo…I feel the same way about you; I really like you as well.” Ryou said through the door, while leaning against it.

“Wh-what?” Momo asked shocked…very shocked.

“Momo, I really like you; I have since you came here.” Ryou said calmly, trying to coax her out.

After a few minutes of nothing, Momo finally slowly opened the door and slowly walked out, blushing.

“Ryou…” Momo started, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

“Momo…do you mean what you say?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes…do you?” Momo asked softly looking directly into Ryou’s eyes.

“Yes, I do. Like I said, I’ve liked you since you arrived here.” Ryou said calmly, looking at Momo while moving some hair from her eyes.

“Ryou…” Momo said softly causing Ryou to smile.

“Is that all you’re going to say; you seemed so mesmerized.” Ryou said teasing her a little; but it just seemed to go over her head.

“I’m sorry.” Momo said softly, just staring into his eyes; she was very mesmerized with his blue eyes as they reminded her of looking into an ocean or a lake.

“No, it’s fine.” ‘But I’m going to kill the others…’ Ryou said and then thought to himself while looking into her magenta colored eyes.

Momo has long peach colored hair down to her mid back and magenta colored hair.

“Hey, are you hungry; it’s getting pretty late…and we haven’t had dinner yet.” Ryou said looking at Momo, making a face when he heard her stomach growl.

“Oh ummm…” Momo started, unsure.

“Come on; let’s go see what everyone left us for food.” Ryou said, gently taking Momo by the hand as they walked to the fridges.

When they looked in the fridges, Ryou had all sorts of fresh ingredients while Momo had a lot of processed food.

“Wow; all that looks really good…” Momo said softly looking in Ryou’s fridge.

“Your food looks good as well. But, I’m kind of surprised; the note that everyone left said that our fridges were stocked with our favorite foods…that’s why there’s two different fridges. But you just said that my fridge of food looked good; you like this kind of stuff? Then why wouldn’t any of it be in your fridge as well?” Ryou asked confused.

“It’s not that I don’t like any of that stuff… just don’t know how to cook any of it. Actually, I don’t know how to cook anything at all…” Momo admitted sadly.

“Oh…I see. Well that’s ok; I can teach you how to cook…if you want that is. And, if you wish, we can just share both fridges of food.” Ryou said calmly looking at Momo.

“Oh sure.” Momo said looking at Ryou with some excitement before looking down.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Maybe you should cook the food; we need to make it all last the weekend.” Momo said softly, embarrassed.

“That’s fine; sounds like a plan. How does burgers with French fries sound?” Ryou asked looking between the two fridges and then to Momo.

“That sounds amazing; can we uh…can we have carrots with them as well?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah; that’s just fine. What should we have to drink?” Ryou asked looking at Momo.

“Umm…I think I’ll just have some orange juice.” Momo said softly.

“Well then, I just have a beer.” Ryou said looking in his fridge.

“You drink?” Momo asked softly, confused.

“Only sometimes; and only beer.” Ryou said calmly.

“I’m sorry; I’m not…I mean I don’t mean to judge.” Momo said becoming flustered.

“Hahaha; its fine. I suppose you’re not used to seeing a high school student drink, are you?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“No, I guess not.” Momo admitted looking at Ryou.

“Something wrong?” Ryou asked looking at Momo, who was looking at the beer.

“Oh. No, sorry. Umm…” Momo started.

“Have you ever had a drink before?” Ryou asked looking at Momo.

“Not beer…but I’ve had vodka and tequila…without knowing it. Hmm…oh…umm…my stepdad used to spike my orange juice with a little tequila. And Zakuro made jello-o shots for one of her parties…and apparently I had a lot of them…but so did Ichigo and Lettuce.” Momo said softly, trying to figure out exactly how to say everything.

“How did you figure out about your stepfather spiking your orange juice?” Ryou asked calmly.

“A cop found me laying in a ditch; he had me blow into one of those things that tells them how drunk a person is. He then had an ambulance transfer to me to a hospital. That was the first time he actually got arrested and taken to jail for a month or something like that. That was actually kind of nice; mom stopped doing drugs and starting kind of paying attention to me. But then he came back and she went back to how she was again…” Momo said sadly.

“I’m sorry. But wait…didn’t any of the girls tell you that jello-o shots are filled with vodka?” Ryou asked confused.

“No…well they did…the next day.” Momo said softly.

‘Well, her stepfather is a sleazebag. And if I didn’t know Zakuro, Ichigo and Lettuce, I’d say great friends…but those three girls are great. But Momo…she’s so sweet, kind and caring; she shouldn’t have gone through what she went through…’ Ryou thought to himself, looking directly at Momo.

“Is something wrong?” Momo asked when she noticed Ryou looking at her.

“No. Would you like a drink…or sip? See if you like it or not?” Ryou asked looking directly at Momo.

“Oh…sure…” Momo said softly walking over to Ryou, who cracked open his beer.

When Momo took a small drink of the beer she immediately spit it out into a trashcan causing Ryou to smile and chuckle a little bit.

“No?” Ryou asked getting her some water.

“How can people drink that stuff; it taste like piss or something!” Momo exclaimed, shocking Ryou.

“Wow…someone has a potty-mouth…” Ryou said looking at Momo; he had never once heard her swear. He’s never even ever her say anything like crap or shoot.

“Sorry…I try not to swear too much. I was always told that girls who swear were very un-lady like and would never find love or anything like that. It’s just…that stuff tastes really bad.” Momo admitted softly.

“Oh no; it’s perfectly fine. And I don’t mind if you swear; a lot of girls I know swear and still have love lives. Zakuro is one of them; and Keiichiro loves her just the same. I believe you should just be you. Swear or don’t swear…” Ryou said honestly as he started to form hamburger patties.

Momo didn’t say anything; she couldn’t say anything; she was filled with so many emotions at that moment…so she started to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry; I’m sorry.” Ryou said seriously.

“No, don’t be; I’m not sad… It’s just nobody has ever said anything like that to me before.” Momo said smiling, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh. Do you need anything?” Ryou asked concerned, looking at her.

“A hug?” Momo asked softly.

“Sure.” Ryou said with a smile as he set the burger down, wiped his hands off; he then walked over to her and hugged her, just holding her while she lightly clutched onto him…


	4. Chapter 4

** Day 2: **

So after last night’s events Ryou woke up on the couch and stared up at the ceiling; he couldn’t believe that such a sweet girl like Momo would like him as much as he liked her.

‘She’s still fast asleep.’ Ryou thought to himself as he got up to use the bathroom.

When he came out he figured he’d make breakfast…and that’s when he seen her morning pills.

“Shit! Momo! Momo, wake up.” Ryou exclaimed as he ran over to her bed and gently shook her awake.

“Mmm…Ryou? What’s wrong?” Momo asked confused, sitting up.

“When are you supposed to take your morning medications?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Seven. Why; what time is it?” Momo asked still out of it.

“Ten after seven…” Ryou said looking at his watch causing Momo to get up and walk over to her pills.

“Is it ok for you to take them late?” Ryou asked after she took the medications.

“As long as it’s no more than an hour.” Momo answered softly.

“What happens if you don’t take them?” Ryou asked curiously.

“It depends… If it’s just one dose I’m fine; I just become even more tired then I usually am already. But if I miss more than one dose I can become very sick and end up in the hospital.” Momo answered softly, looking down.

“Oh…I’m guessing it’s happened before?” Ryou asked seriously, looking directly at Momo.

“A few times. Two or three times while living at home and then once while on my own because I didn’t know what to do…” Momo admitted softly.

Ryou would’ve asked about the home ones, but he already knew those answers.

“So…what do you want to do today?” Ryou asked looking around.

“I don’t know…all I know right now is I would like to take a shower…” Momo said simply.

“Ok; go ahead.” Ryou said with a smile.

“What about you?” Momo asked looking at Ryou.

“I took one last night after you went to bed for the night. Go; I’ll have breakfast ready when you get out.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…” Momo said uncertain, but got her things and went to the bathroom.

“She really is too adorable…” Ryou said, smiling to himself as he heard the shower water start to run.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Momo emerged from the bathroom wearing a cute baby blue off the shoulder shirt pair of blue jean shorts and white knee high socks.

“What smells so good?” Momo asked softly as she walked over to Ryou.

“I made pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon.” Ryou said simply.

“Would you like some orange juice with that; they packed plenty in my fridge.” Momo said looking in her fridge.

“Sure.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Is something wrong?” Momo asked looking at Ryou, confused and concerned.

“Oh no…well maybe; I want to talk to you about something…” Ryou said seriously as he set the table.

“Ok…” Momo said confused.

“So, I was thinking about last night…and I was wondering if maybe you would rather live somewhere else asides where you’re living at now. You said that it was falling apart and such last night. You also said it was on the east side; I know for a fact that it’s not a nice or safe area.” Ryou started explaining.

“Oh…umm…I looked at some places in my budget in a nicer area…” Momo started.

“But?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I have five cats…well two cats and three kittens. All the places I looked at only allow two or three…and I’m not willing to give away any of my kitties or rather to separate any of them.” Momo said becoming upset; she was about to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry…that’s not exactly what I was saying. I have a small three bedroom house that I was able to put into my name last year. It actually belonged to my grandparents on my mom’s side; they passed away and left it to me. My grandpa died three years ago and my grandma died about half a year ago; she helped to put it in my name about five months before she passed. I know it’s not a very big place, but if you want you can have one of the spare rooms and you can keep all your cats. I only have the one cat, but he’s pretty friendly; and he is fixed. Oh, but just so you know; you don’t have to move in if you don’t want to…” Ryou explained and then said right away; he didn’t want to push her…but he also didn’t want her in a bad neighborhood.

“How far away from school is your home?” Momo asked looking down.

“Umm it depends. On foot: about fifteen minutes. By car: depending on traffic, five minutes or so. Why? How long does it take you to get to school normally?” Ryou explained and then asked looking at Momo.

“About forty-five minutes…on foot.” Momo said causing Ryou to fall over in shock.

“How long does it take by bus?” Ryou asked after a few minutes.

“I don’t know; my stepdad drives the bus…” Momo said softly to which Ryou understood.

“If you don’t want to move in with me…I can try to help you find somewhere else…” Ryou started.

“No, that’s ok. I can keep my cats?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah; is that you saying you’ll move in?” Ryou asked looking at Momo with hopeful eyes.

“Yes…just so long as I can keep my cats and have my own room.” Momo said with a smile.

“That’s just fine.” Ryou said simply.

“WHAT?!” All of their friends asked in shock, falling in through the door, shocking both Momo and Ryou…


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell? What are you all doing?!” Ryou asked slightly pissed off as both his and Momo’s friends lay there on the floor in shock.

“What do you mean what are we doing? What are you doing? You haven’t even kissed yet and you’re asking her to move in with you? What is wrong with you? And you? How could you accept his request?!” Berry yelled furious.

“Berry, calm down. Ultimately, this is a good thing; she’s out of that place. And it’s not like they’re sharing a room and having sex.” Ichigo said seriously.

“We’ll just let you be. Come on girls; let’s let them be. We’ll let you out tomorrow afternoon.” Zakuro said pulling Berry and Ichigo out of the room along with all the others.

“Wait! Are my cats ok?” Momo called desperately; but didn’t get an answer.

Ryou was going to go after them, but they were once again locked in.

“Damnit!” Ryou cursed as he stood by the door…until he heard Momo fall to her knees crying.

** With The Others: **

“What?” Zakuro asked annoyed.

“You could’ve at least told her how her cats were doing…” Ichigo shot back.

“They’re just fine; Keiichiro and I checked up on them this morning. She’ll see them tomorrow; they’ll all be just fine one more night.” Zakuro said crossing her arms across her chest.

“I can’t believe she’s moving in with him; they barely know each other…” Berry mumbled.

“Knock it off already! I’d rather her be living with him than in that place she’s living in now. Wouldn’t you?” Lettuce asked annoyed, finally speaking up.

“Wow…” Everyone said at once in shock; Lettuce never spoke up for herself.

“I agree with Lettuce.” Ichigo and Zakuro said at once.

“Of course…whatever; I’m leaving. Bye.” Berry said as she and Tasuku took off to go who knows where.

“What is her problem as of late?” Ichigo asked annoyed.

“I don’t know…but you seem stressed. Why don’t you let me take you back to my place and help you relax?” Kish asked rubbing her shoulders; he really wanted to get into her pants again.

“Ok…but you’d better have a condom.” Ichigo said seriously.

“I thought you were on birth control.” Kish said looking at her; he hated wearing condoms.

“I am, but I ran out and my period is supposed to be next week. And I’m not ready to be a mother; I don’t want to be a teen mom.” Ichigo said seriously.

“It’s ok; I can wait. How would you like to see a movie or something else instead?” Kish asked changing his tune.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea. We’ll see you all later.” Ichigo said as she grabbed Kish’s hand and walked away.

“I’m sorry…” Lettuce said softly.

“For what?” Pie and Zakuro asked confused.

“For snapping like that…” Lettuce said softly.

“Don’t be; that was actually really awesome!” Zakuro said seriously.

“You think so?” Lettuce asked softly.

“You bet your ass I do. It wouldn’t kill you to stand up for yourself either. Well, I have to go; I have work stuff and then I got check up on the cats again.” Zakuro said as she and Keiichiro left.

“She’s right; that was awesome and you should do it more often. I mean, not all the time, but you should do it a little more often. But, you do what you need to do; I love you either way.” Pie said happily as he hugged Lettuce close to him.

“Thank you. I love you too.” Lettuce said before he leaned down and passionately kissed her.

“So…what would you like to do?” Pie asked looking at Lettuce.

“I don’t know; the only thing I know is that I have to stay here and make sure everything is ok with the room and everything.” Lettuce said softly.

“Well…how about I go get some of your favorite takeout, bring back and here and we just hang out?” Pie asked looking at Lettuce.

“I’d love that. I’ll be in the main room waiting.” Lettuce said sweetly.

“I can’t wait.” Pie said smiling as he took off.

** Back In The Room: **

“I’m sorry I freaked out like that…” Momo said softly as she and Ryou cuddled together on the couch.

“It’s perfectly ok; I understand it. Those cats are you family and you’re worried.” Ryou said as he gently rubbed Momo’s back.

“Wait…you said you had a cat. Aren’t you worried about your kitty?” Momo asked softly.

“Nah…I know Keiichiro will stop by to take care of him.” Ryou said calmly.

“What is your cat’s name?” Momo asked looking up at Ryou.

“Macho. What are your kitties’ names?” Ryou replied simply and then asked.

“Well…I have Snickers and Fox and their kittens Buttons, Chips and S’mores.” Momo answered softly.

“Those are interesting names…how did you come up with them?” Ryou asked curiously.

“With the exception of Fox, they’re all either calicos or torbies…even Chips who is a boy. I named Fox that because he not only looks like a fox, but a fox led me to him when he was a baby; he’s even got a bushy tail like a fox.” Momo said with a smile; the smile that Ryou loved so much.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked looking into Momo’s eyes; there was a sort of sadness in them.

“I was just thinking about something our friends said…” Momo said softly.

“Do you still want to move in with me or no? It’s completely up to you whether or not you want to.” Ryou said seriously; but he was going to make damn sure she gets into a better place at least.

“Oh no, it’s not that at all; I still want to move in…so long as I get my own room and keep my cats as promised. No, it’s just they said that…umm…we’ve never even kissed…” Momo said softly, blushing furiously.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Ryou asked slightly curious.

“No…” Momo admitted.

“Do you want to?” Ryou asked sitting up.

“Ummm…I’d like to…but I don’t think I’d be any good.” Momo said softly, looking down, until Ryou hooked his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him.

“I guess I’ll have to teach you then. And I don’t think you’d be as bad as you think you’d be. Now, just hold still and let me lead.” Ryou said seriously keeping her attention.

“Ok…” Momo said softly before she felt his lips on hers taking her first ever kiss…


	6. Chapter 6

After a few seconds Ryou pulled away to look at Momo, who had her eyes shut lightly and had a light pink flush running across her nose; he gently smiled at her.

“You really are too cute.” Ryou said leaning his forehead on hers.

“No, I’m not.” Momo said softly, opening her eyes.

“What are you talking about; you’re the cutest girl I’ve ever seen.” Ryou said gently pushing her to the couch.

“Ry-Ryou?” Momo asked confused.

“Is this too much for you?” Ryou asked concerned; he didn’t want to push her away.

“I’m not ready to have sex.” Momo said softly, blushing like crazy.

“Oh… Oh! No; sorry, I was just trying to make sure you were comfy.” Ryou said realizing that it did look like he wanted to have sex with her with how he pushed her down.

“Can we lay in the bed then? It’s bigger…so there’s more space.” Momo said looking up at Ryou.

“Are you sure?” Ryou asked pulling her back up.

“Yes, I’m sure; I liked the kiss.” Momo admitted with a smile.

“Ok then.” Ryou said picking her up; he then carried her to the bed, where he gently set her down.

“What would you like to do?” Ryou asked as he crawled into bed next to her.

“Just kiss. Maybe you can teach me how to umm…really kiss? I’m sorry; I don’t know what it’s called.” Momo admitted sadly, looking down.

“Do you mean make out?” Ryou asked making her look at him.

“I don’t know.” Momo once again admitted.

“You don’t know much about love and stuff, do you?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I know about love…just not kissing and sex.” Momo said simply.

“Well then…minus the sex, let me show you.” Ryou said as he gently pushed to the bed and then pulled her to him.

Once they were situated comfortably, Ryou started gently kissing her; she responded to each kiss.

Eventually soft and innocent kisses became hot and heated as she wrapped her arms around his neck after he placed his hands on her hips once she gave him permission.

She even started lightly moaning into his mouth.

After a few more minutes they finally stopped and looked at the time; they had been laying in bed, making out for about half an hour.

“So, now what?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“I think they said there was a game room… Do you want to play some games?” Kari asked looking at Ryou, a little flushed in the face.

“Sure.” Ryou said as they climbed out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked when he noticed she had stopped just a few feet away from the game room.

“Ryou?” Momo asked softly.

“What is it?” Ryou asked walking over to her.

“Will you sleep with me tonight? Not sex, but sleep in the same bed…with me. Just next to me…” Momo asked, becoming flustered.

“Momo…is that what you really want?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes.” Momo answered right away, looking directly into Ryou’s eyes.

Ryou took a moment to search her eyes to make sure there was no hesitation and that she really wanted this.

“Ok. How about you think about it and ask me again later.” Ryou suggested.

“Ok.” Momo said hopeful.

“Now, let’s go play some games.” Ryou said playfully.

“Yeah.” Momo said determined.

“Wow…I didn’t think this place was this big…” Momo said astonished when they got to the game room; they were expecting two or three machines at most, not six plus air hockey and pool.

The games were Pinball: some type of alien version, a shooter game, a claw machine, Pac Man, a racing game and ski ball of all things.

“So what do you want to play?” Ryou asked looking around.

“Air hockey.” Momo said happily.

“Ok.” Ryou said with a smile; he loved seeing her happy.

They spent two or so hours playing games.

She won two out of six games of air hockey while he won the other four.

They played three rounds of the racing game; Ryou won all three rounds.

They each played two rounds of Pac Man and the claw machine.

When it came time to play Pinball, Ryou kept distracting Momo by lightly kissing her neck before making her turn around to make out with her.

Teaching her how to play pool wasn’t any better; he had managed to get her to lie on the pool table where they made out some more.

“Are you hungry?” Ryou asked when they finally made it out of the game room.

“…Ye-yes…” Momo stuttered out as she felt around for somewhere to sit.

“Are you ok; what’s wrong?” Ryou asked concerned.

“I ran out of one of my medications about three days ago; I was supposed to pick it up yesterday after school…” Momo said softly.

“Are you going to be ok? What does this pill do?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I’m just a little dizzy. I’ll be ok; I just need to get some food in my stomach. The pill is for my blood sugar…well it’s one of them. Technically I ran out of all of my pills three days ago…but only one wasn’t ready yet; it was ready yesterday. But they hold them for ten days or something like that.” Momo said softly.

“And of course the others didn’t know this did they?” Ryou asked.

“Zakuro took me to go pick them up…but I don’t know if she heard me say that one wasn’t ready; she was on the phone I think.” Momo said as she laid her head on the table.

“Ok…do you care what I make to eat?” Ryou asked looking through her fridge.

“No…” Momo said softly.

In the end, Ryou made her a thing of chicken nuggets with mac & cheese and a thing of Alfredo noodles.

“How are you feeling?” Ryou asked once they finished eating.

“A lot better; thank you.” Momo said with a smile.

“So…” Ryou started.

“Yes?” Momo asked softly.

“Next weekend, if you feeling well; how would you like to go an actual date? One, where we’re not locked in a room for, like a whole weekend.

“That would be nice.” Momo said with a smile.

“Really?” Ryou asked, somewhat shocked.

“Yeah; it sounds like fun.” Momo said seriously.

“Is there anything specific you don’t like?” Ryou asked; he wanted to plan the perfect date.

“Well…I’m allergic to shellfish. I don’t like heights…sooo…I don’t like rollercoasters or Ferris wheels. Umm…clowns. Other than those, I’m good. Why do you ask?” Momo asked softly.

“You’ll see; it’ll be surprise.” Ryou said being secretive.

“Ok; I like surprises…just so long as nothing will jump out at me.” Momo said calmly.

“You don’t like jump surprises?” Ryou asked and then mentally slapped himself.

‘She probably has a condition.’ Ryou thought to himself.

“Hehehe…” Momo giggled; she could see that Ryou figured it out as soon as asked.

“They’re not too terrible…but for some reason my heart jumps a little too much when something like that happens.” Momo explained calmly.

“Good to know. No jump surprises, no shellfish, no rollercoasters and no Ferris wheels. You won’t do Ferris wheels at all?” Ryou asked shocked.

“I’m not sure… When I was little one of my cousins went on with and said if I leaned out too far I would fall out and fall to my death…so I’d better make sure I sit still. After a few minutes he popped a balloon right behind him head. I jumped, scrambled and fell. I got lucky that my sweatshirt got caught on something. If it wasn’t for other cousins and random people in other carts I would’ve gotten in trouble when the fire department and cops came to get me. My cousins and the random couple told the police what happened and my cousins and doctors told the cops _all_ about my conditions. After that I was in therapy for about a year--it didn’t help.” Momo said explaining part of her past. Why not; just about everyone knows that story.

“Wow…I’m sorry that happened to you.” Ryou said seriously, placing his hand on top of Momo’s.

“You hadn’t heard of that?” Momo asked kind of shocked; when people find out they’re all over her like that.

“I think I’d heard of that happening before; but I was younger. And I’m pretty sure you’re sick of people freaking out about it. Hey, are you ok?” Ryou explained and then asked concerned when she started crying.

“No, I’m fine. You’re right; I am sick of people feeling bad because it happened years ago. I don’t know how some people find out because I don’t tell them, but they do and that’s all I hear about. They feel bad and such so they fake liking me…” Momo said crying.

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey…come here; I’m not going to do that. Besides…I liked you way before I knew that was you.” Ryou said hugging her; he let her cry into his chest.

He enjoyed comforting her; it made him feel important. But boy; he hated seeing her sad.

“Thank you; thank you so much.” Momo said once she pulled away.

“You’re welcome.   And any time.” Ryou said happily.

“So…what do you want to do now?” Momo asked softly.

“I’m not sure… Do you have something in mind?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I was thinking about going to the hot tub.” Momo said softly.

“Sounds like fun. Why don’t you go find your things and get changed and then I’ll do the same.” Ryou said with a smile.

Neither of them knew what they would be getting into…or that Momo wouldn’t have her normal swimsuit…


	7. Chapter 7

“Wha-what is this?” Momo asked pulling out a two piece swimsuit that she didn’t recognize.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked looking over at Momo.

“No, I’m ok; I’m just going to change.” Momo said softly as she walked to the bathroom with a robe and towel.

“Ok…well, if I’m not in this room when you get out, I’ll be in the hot tub.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ok.” Momo said softly as she went to go change.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Mmm…What did they put in my bag?” Momo asked herself as she looked at herself in a mirror.

Momo is normally a very conservative girl; she wears single swimsuit or decent two piece suit…but nothing like this. This two piece suit made her boobs pop and the bottom looked like a pair of panties. And it was all held together by flimsy strings.

“I guess I have no choice…” Momo sighed as she put on the robe.

“Hey, it’s about time you got here; I started to get worried.” Ryou said when she walked into the room.

“I’m sorry…the girls packed me a new swimsuit… It’s very different from what I would normally wear, so I was just getting used to it.” Momo said softly, slightly embarrassed.

“Really now? Can I see?” Ryou asked interested.

“Ok…” Momo said nervously as she let the robe fall to her feet.

“Wow…” Ryou said looking at Momo in awe.

‘She has a really good body…’ Ryou thought to himself as he sat there just staring at her.

“Is it bad?” Momo asked doubting herself.

“No! No; you look amazing!” Ryou said looking her.

“Really?” Momo asked unsure.

“Yeah, really. You really are so adorable. You don’t know how beautiful you are, do you?” Ryou asked causing her to blush.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Momo asked looking down at her feet.

“You bet your butt I do; I’ve always thought so.” Ryou said as he stood up to get out of the hot tub for a minute.

Once he was out Momo couldn’t help but stare at him; he had abs and all sorts of things Momo had never seen before…

And he was soaking wet.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked, but then chuckled when he realized where she was staring.

“Can I kiss you again?” Ryou asked looking directly into her eyes.

“Uh-huh…” Momo said at a loss for words.

“You are so beautiful and adorable.” Ryou said before he kissed her, pulling her body to his.

When her body hit his, something switched on in her mind as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just started kissing him back.

“Come on; let’s get in the tub.” Ryou said when they pulled apart.

“Ok…” Momo said softly as they walked over to the tub.

First Ryou helped Momo in and then he got back in himself.

“So…how are you liking school this year?” Ryou asked after a few minutes.

“I like it…especially writing and art. And you?” Momo asked softly, trying not to stare at Ryou.

“It’s ok. Although…if I’m being honest; I think this has been the best year yet.” Ryou said referring to her being the reason why it was the best year.

“Really; and why is that?” Momo asked looking into Ryou’s eyes.

“Well…” Ryou started, inching closer to her.

“I think yesterday and today are the reasons why…” Ryou said placing his arms around her waist.

“Mmm…” Momo made a noise.

“Is this ok?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Uh-huh…just new.” Momo breathed out.

“Ahh…” Ryou said pulling her to him.

“Ryou…” Momo started.

“Hmm?” Ryou asked pulling away.

“I-I-I…” Momo started nervously.

Now what comes out of her mouth next isn’t what she wanted to say, but it’s how it came out.

“When I masturbate, I think of you!” Momo just randomly said, turning very red, shocking Ryou…


	8. Chapter 8

“Ahhh…I-I’m soo sorry!” Momo said completely embarrassed, becoming upset.

She was so upset that she was going to try to get out of the tub and run to the bathroom, but Ryou stopped her.

“Hey…it’s ok; masturbation is normal…and whatever gets the job done. And hey…about a year ago I started thinking about you when I masturbate.” Ryou said honestly pulling her back to him.

“Sex is normal to right?” Momo asked softly, not looking at him.

“Yes…as far as I know, sex is normal as long as it’s not forced.” Ryou said seriously.

“So if I wanted to have sex at my age I wouldn’t be considered a slut?” Momo asked softly.

“No of course not. as long as it’s with the person you love and want to be with and as long as your only having sex with that one person. Or…two people it’s part of your religion…whatever that is…” Ryou said not knowing the religion or whatever it is.

“You mean polygamy?” Momo asked turning around.

“Yeah, that’s it…but that’s not what I believe in. I believe in have one partner only. And…I’m hoping you’ll be that one partner.” Ryou said simply.

“Yes…” Momo said softly before Ryou crashed his lips into hers while grabbing her hips making her squeak.

While making out like they were Momo’s hands started wandering all over Ryou’s body; his did the same to her.

“Is this ok? Is this what you want?” Ryou asked seriously while looking directly into Momo’s eyes.

“Yes…but please be careful…I’m not on birth control.” Momo said seriously.

“Damnit…” Ryou growled as he pulled her back to him and started kissing her again.

This time however, he reached around and untied her swimsuit top.

“Ryou…” Momo started nervously.

“Yes, what is it? Do you want to stop? Because if you do; you have to tell me now.” Ryou said seriously.

“No…but…can we please go to the bed? I would like my first time in bed…” Momo said softly.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ryou said stepping out of the hot tub first.

When it was Momo’s turn she started to climb over when Ryou gently grabbed her by her waist and picked her up.

“Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck.” Ryou commanded; she did as she was told.

Ryou then carried her out of that room and into the main room and placed her on the bed.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned when he climbed on top of her.

“I’ll tell you what…I’ll take care of you and you just enjoy; ok?” Ryou asked looking at Momo.

“Uh-huh…” Momo said softly as she felt his gaze on her.

Ryou then started to lightly kiss her neck while he removed her swimsuit top and threw it on the floor.

Ryou knew he wasn’t going to get laid today; she wasn’t ready. But he could play with her a little.

After a few minutes when his hands ran over her breasts for a quick second, Momo couldn’t help it and started crying.

Ryou just sighed and pulled away.

“I’m sorry…” Momo cried.

“Don’t be; I figured you weren’t ready yet. That’s why I only ran my hands over your breasts. But…I didn’t know you were going to cry; I figured you were just going to tell me to stop. Where are your clothes? I’ll go grab them for you.” Ryou said climbing out of the bed.

“Bathroom…” Momo choked out.

“Ok; I’ll be right back.” Ryou said as he quickly went to the bathroom to get her clothes.

When he came back he gently set her clothes on the bed; she had just put a pair of pajamas on.

“I’m sorry…I just figured these would be more comfy…” She said apologetically.

“It’s fine. Let me get dressed and we’ll talk; ok?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Ok…” Momo said softly.

He came back a few minutes later and sat on the bed.

“First off: sex is natural as long as it’s consensual. Secondly: don’t try to push yourself for whatever reasons. Momo, when you’re ready; and only when you’re ready will we have sex. Maybe, you should get some type of birth control first. Or don’t…that’s up to you. If you’re not ready, I’m not going to push or force you.” Ryou said seriously making her look at him.

“I know you’re not going to… I just don’t know what came over me…” Momo said honestly.

“Have you ever seen a man without a shirt like that before?” Ryou asked seriously.

“By choice? No. My stepdad would come in my room at night shirtless after a shower like that.” Momo said sadly.

“Ok…Well…now whenever you and I get intimate, stop thinking about him and think about me. I will never force you to do anything you want to do.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…” Momo said softly.

“Ok?” Ryou asked placing a hand gently on her cheek.

“Ok.” Momo said with a smile.

“No…what would you like to do now?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I’m kind of hungry…” Momo said softly.

“Well…that might be why. It’s about six at night. I’ll go make us dinner. You just rest and I’ll bring you some as fantastic as the stuff in the fridge can be.” Ryou said making Momo giggle a little.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ryou said with a smile as he went to make dinner.

“Ryou?” Momo asked softly before he went to the kitchen area.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked looking back at her.

“Will you sleep next to me tonight?” Momo asked softly a question she had asked earlier.

“Yeah.” Ryou said with a smile.

Several hours later when it was time for sleep, Ryou kept his promise and slept with Momo; he held her protectively all night long. And she clung to him as she slept…


	9. Chapter 9

** Day Three: **

The next morning, Ryou woke up at around nine in the morning and realized that today was the final day trapped in this hotel room.

He also realized that he had indeed taken Momo’s virginity last night because they both got drunk.

“Damnit! But…at least I was able to pull out.” Ryou said looking at Momo’s body; she was covered in his cum.

“Ry-Ryou…” Momo mumbled as she started waking up.

“What happened last night? Ow…my head…” Momo said holding her head; and then it hit her.

“Did we…did we have sex last night?” Momo asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah…I think we did… I think we got really drunk off that stuff that they left for us.” Ryou said remembering last night.

“Excuse me; I think I need to take a shower…” Momo said softly as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

“Ok… Momo, I’m sorry.” Ryou said as he grabbed her hand as she walked past.

“I know…” Momo said softly as she kissed him gently on the cheek before he let go of her hand.

“I am going to kill those guys…” Ryou said to himself out loud once she was in the bathroom with the door shut; he then punched one of the pillows.

“Congratulations; you survived the weekend!” Keiichiro said as he walked in with Zakuro, Lettuce and Pie.

“Which one of you left expensive alcohols in here?” Ryou asked right away, very annoyed.

“What are you talking about? We only left beers.” Pie and Keiichiro said very serious at the same time.

“Where are the others?” Ryou asked seriously.

“They all had other plans. What’s going on? Why are you so angry; you and Momo are dating now, aren’t you?” Zakuro asked crossing her arms across her arms across her chest.

“And she’s moving in with you…” Lettuce said softly.

“Because we both got really drunk last night and had sex!” Ryou exclaimed pissed off; he had never wanted to hurt Momo.

“What?!” Keiichiro, Zakuro, Pie and Lettuce all asked shocked.

“Yeah…” Ryou sighed.

“Oh, hello…I thought I heard others out here. Is it time to go home?” Momo asked softly.

“You got drunk last night?” Lettuce asked softly.

“Yes… But, please don’t blame Ryou; I liked the drinks. I…I umm…I also really liked the sex…” Momo said softly, blushing from pure embarrassment; not because of what she said, but because she said it in front of everyone there.

“What? Can you guys go away so we can talk?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I’m sorry Ryou; I have to get this room cleaned for my parents. They said I could use the room, but it needed to be cleaned and emptied by ten today; it’s nine-thirty.” Lettuce said softly.

‘This is the second day Momo took her pills late…’ Ryou thought to himself as he and Momo packed their things; they also helped Lettuce, Pie, Zakuro and Keiichiro clean up the room before being pulled in separate ways…


	10. Chapter 10

Once they got home to their houses, Ryou and Momo plopped down on their beds and sighed as they remembered the night before.

** Flashback: **

They had just finished eating dinner when Ryou found the expensive alcohol.

“What’s that?” Momo asked softly.

“It’s an expensive alcoholic wine…” Ryou replied calmly.

“Can I try?” Momo asked softly.

“Sure.” Ryou said calmly as he poured her just a little bit.

When Ryou handed her the little bit of wine she took a sip; this she seemed to like because she asked for more.

There were two bottles of wine and they went through both bottles between the two of them.

“Hehehe…” Momo giggled; she was way past drunk while Ryou was just drunk; he drinks more often than she does considering she really doesn’t.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Ryou asked looking at Momo as she swayed back and forth.

“No…you’re hot.” Momo said with a big goofy smile.

“Really now?” Ryou asked as he slowly removed his shirt causing her to blush.

“Ryou!” Momo cried out when his shirt was on the floor.

“What do you want little girl?” Ryou asked stepping right in front of her.

“You. Will you fuck me now?” Momo asked bravely.

“Hmm…if that’s what you want.” Ryou said picking her up and carried her to the bed…where they both fell over and plopped on the bed.

“Hahahaha.” Momo couldn’t stop laughing; that was until Ryou sealed her lips with his.

After a few seconds he was licking her lips, begging for entry.

After a few short seconds she opened up to him and he stuck his tongue deep inside of her mouth while running his hands up and down her sides.

“Mmmmm…” Momo moaned into Ryou’s mouth.

While kissing Momo managed to find the buttons of Ryou’s pants; she started to unbutton them.

“Uh-uh-uh…naughty, naughty little girl.” Ryou said pulling away to stand up.

“Ryou…” Momo pouted when he pulled away from her.’

“Oh no, no, no…you’re first; sit up.” Ryou said, slurring his words a little.

She did as she was told and once she was up, he quickly removed her shirt, threw it somewhere and pushed her back down to the bed.

Once she lying back on the bed, Ryou pulled her pajama pants down and off of her; they were now on the floor somewhere.

“Ryou…this isn’t fair!” Momo complained as he stood there in his pants.

“Oh…is this what my naughty little girl wants?” Ryou asked slowly pulling his pants off, teasing her every step of the way.

“Ryou…” Momo whined.

“Ok. Ok. Ok.” Ryou said as he fully removed his pants and climbed back on top of her.

He then just started kissing her while fondling her bare breasts.

“Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!” Momo moaned like crazy into his mouth…especially when he started pinching her nipples.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ryou said as he pulled away from her lips; she was panting too much to say anything…which at this moment, Ryou really liked.

After just staring at her for a few minutes Ryou went down and started kissing, sucking, licking and biting at her left breast while removing her panties without her knowing. She only figured it out when she felt him rubbing her bare pussy.

“Ry-Ryou…” Momo moaned out.

“Shhh…just enjoy.” Ryou cooed into her breast.

After he said that he pushed one of his fingers inside of her and started pumping in and out.

“Mmmm! Ryou!” Momo cried out in her drunken stupor.

Unlike earlier, she was drunk enough to enjoy what was happening to her.

“Ryou!” Momo cried out when she came all over his fingers after a minute or two.

It was unclear if it was because she was way past drunk, but she was really easy to make cum.

Once she came he pulled his finger out and started licking it clean.

“Ryou…” Momo growled when he stopped; she still needed to be pleasure.

“Have patience my love. How would you like to pleasure me?” Ryou asked as he leaned down to kiss her again; this time he pulled his boxers down and threw them somewhere.

“Ok.” Momo said as she sat up on her knees while he lay down.

Her vision was a little blurred, but she was able to easily find his aching cock and start rubbing it up and down.

“Oh Momo…” Ryou moaned when he felt her hands on his cock.

“Am I doing good?” Momo asked looking up at Ryou.

“You’re doing great…” Ryou moaned out just before he came in her hands.

“Damnit…” Ryou cursed; he needed her badly.

Ryou pushed Momo back onto the bed and started kissing down her body.

He needed her badly, but he also knew he needed her to be wetter than she already was.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out when she felt his lips on the top of her sex.

“Just you wait little girl; you ain’t felt nothing yet.” Ryou mumbled right before he crashed his lips into her secret lips and his tongue deep within her.

“RYOU!” Momo screamed out at the new feeling that had just erupted inside of her.

Momo just kept screaming and crying out in pleasure until she came into Ryou’s eagerly awaiting mouth.

“Are you ready?” Ryou asked after a few minutes to allow her to calm down a little.

“Yes; please fuck me…” Momo begged as she spread her legs for him.

The next few seconds changed Momo’s life forever when he placed his cock at her entrance.

“You’re sure you want this?” Ryou asked; he wanted and needed her badly. But even though he was very drunk, something deep down wanted to make sure this was ok.

“Yes, please fuck me.” Momo repeated; and with those words all rational thoughts left his head as he thrust deep within her, taking her virginity from her.

Momo screamed out, but Ryou kept going.

“Ryou!” Momo cried as he continued to thrust in and out of her at a drunken pace.

“Momo, you feel so good inside; you’re so hot and tight…” Ryou grunted out as he continued going.

“You’re so big…” Momo moaned out causing Ryou to go even faster and harder.

“Ryou…I’m cumming again; you’re going to make me cum!” Momo cried out as she came hard all over Ryou’s cock once again.

Ryou was reaching his end as well. He was going to cum soon.

He just wanted to release how he was, but something in his head clicked and he quickly pulled out and started rubbing his cock until he came, shooting his load all over Momo’s stomach and chest.

After he was done, he collapsed next to her and the two passed out…until the next morning.

** End Flashback: **

** With Ryou: **

“I can’t believe I did that. How could I have been that stupid to even get that drunk in the first place? But at least she seemed to enjoy it… No, what am I saying? She was just as drunk as I was.” Ryou sat in his living room arguing with himself until he got the courage up to go talk to her.

** With Momo: **

“I can’t believe I got drunk and lost my virginity that way… I mean, I’m glad it was with Ryou…but that wasn’t how I wanted it… But I kind of liked it. I want to do it again…but I want it to be passionate… But what if he doesn’t…” Momo sat on her bed talking to her cats when she heard knocking on her door.

“I’m coming!” Momo called as she quickly walked through her house.

When she got to her door she looked through the peephole to see who it was.

“Ryou?” Momo asked confused before she opened her door.

“Can I come in?” Ryou asked standing at her door.

“Yeah, sure; come in.” Momo said stepping aside to let him in.

“Listen, I’m sorry about last night. Even though I was drunk I should’ve stopped it from even starting…” Ryou started, but was shocked when Momo kissed him very passionately.

“It’s ok…I was drunk too. And although that’s not how I wanted to lose my virginity to you…it happened. At least you pulled out and didn’t cum inside. Now with that said…I want us to make love.” Momo said shocking Ryou.

“What?” Ryou asked confused.

“I want to make love with you. I don’t want to just fuck. I really want to make love; I want to show you how much I love you.” Momo said softly with a light blush.

“You’re not mad?” Ryou asked.

“No…and if the offer still stands I would still love to move in with you.” Momo said softly.

“Of course the offer still stands…for you and your cats.” Ryou said very seriously before grabbing her and kissing her gently.

“Do you still want to make love?” Ryou asked when he pulled away.

“Yes.” Momo replied softly looking up into his eyes.

Ryou searched her eyes and found nothing but love in them.

“Where would you like to make love?” Ryou asked seriously.

“My bed…” Momo said softly.

“Ok, let’s go make love.” Ryou said with a smile causing Momo to smile.

And that’s what they did; they made love for about an hour. It lasted a lot longer than when they were just drunk fucking; and it was way more passionate.

Also the next weekend Ryou and their friends helped her move out of her place and into Ryou’s.

They were now happy and complete…


End file.
